kepedihan ini
by RAals Chan
Summary: bagaimanakah nasib hinata yang selalu di ejek dan cela tapi ada naruto yang selalu menolongnya


Kepedihan ini

Pada suatu hari di konoha city ada seorang anak yang bernama hinata,setiap harinya hinata dan adiknya hinata yaitu hanabi selalu di ejek dan di pelakukan seperti bukan layaknya seorang anak di mata orang tua nya meskipun dia sangat baik hati tapi tetap saja dia selalu diperlakukan seperti itu karena hinata tidak tahan dia pun pindah ke apartemen berdua dengan adiknya,bagaimana kah kisahnya? Mari kita lihat

"Hiks...hikss,hiks"terdengar seorang perempuan sedang menangis di wc perempuan sendirian yaitu dia adalah hinata yang habis di ejek dan di kucilkan oleh teman temanya

"Hinata,hinata kamu dimana hinata"sahut naruto yang hanya menjadi satu satunya teman terbaik yang dimiliki hinata,hinata menganggap naruto sebagai pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu menolongnya saat dia di ejek,saat dia di labrak oleh orang lain meskipun naruto orang yang sangat kaya dan punya perusahaan dimana mana.

"Na-naruto,a-ada apa na-naruto –kun"sahut hinata sambil menahan air matanya agar tak turun kembali

"hinata,kamu kenapa lagi hinata?"sahut naruto yang sangat khawatir melihat hinata yang bajunya sudah putih putih kena tepun dan rambutnya yang di lumuri telur busuk

"a-aku gak ap-apa apa na-naruto –kun"sahut hinata sambil menunduk

"Gak apa apa gimana,nih lihat baju kamu kotor dan rambut kamu liat rambut kamu hinata"sahut naruto

"i-iya sebenernya ta-tadi i-itu a-aku"lalu saat hinata ingin ngomong lagi dia teringat ancaman shion dan sakura

(flashback)

"_Heh gadis jelek,udah jelek buta lagi denger yah awas kalo loe bilang ke naruto tentang ini atau jangan harap adik loe dan loe bisa tenang"sahut shion dan sakura_

"Se-sebernya ta-tadi i-itu...o-oh iya ta-tadi ada yang u-ulang ta-tahun ta-tapi pas yang lain nge-ngelempar telur dan te-terigu a-aku lewat ja-jadi aku ke-kena te-tepun dan te-telunya ju-ju-juga"sahut hinata sambil memasang senyum hambar

"Oh,yaudah ayo kamu ganti baju di ruang kesehatan"sahut naruto membawa hinata ke ruang kesehatan

(PULANG SEKOLAH,DI APARTEMEN HINATA)

"Kakak pulang"sahut hinata yang baru sampai ke rumahnya

"Oh kakak,selamat datang"sahut hanabi pada hinata

"Hanabi kamu udah makan"sahut hinata

"sudah kak"sahut hanabi tersenyum miris,sebenarnya hanabi belum makan dari tadi pagi tapi karena dia tak kuasa melihat kakaknya yang selalu berjuang untuk menghidupi mereka ber2 akhirnya hanabi terpaksa berbohong

"Ya sudah kakak mau mandi dulu yah"sahut hinata

(DI SEKOLAH)

"Eh eh liat tuh wah ternyata waktunya sebentar lagi yah,eh liat yang itu juga tuh bagus yah,wah tanggalnya sudah dekat" sahut orang orang yang sedang memperhatikan papan pengumuman

"ehm,maaf ini acara apa"sahut hinata yang tiba tiba masuk ke kerumunan itu

"oh si gadis jelek,ada apa gadis jelek"sahut sakura yang kebetulan ada di situ juga

"Idih gue heran sama si naruto dia kan keren,manis,baik,kaya kok mau yah sama gadis jelek dan kampungan kayak gini udah miskin lagi ih jijik gue"sahut shion

Mendengar itu hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan lari dari situ menuju wc perempuan untuk menangis

"Alah cewek kampungan gitu bisanya nagis aja "sahut sakura

Tapi tiba tiba naruto pun datang

"Wah ada apa ini?"sahut naruto

"Oh ada naruto,ini nih nanti 3 hari lagi akan diadakan promnight,pestanya pesta topeng loh"sahut sakura

"Iya naruto –kun mau ikut?,barenga sama aku yah"sahut shion

"Yosh,baiklah aku akan ikut,nanti akan aku ajak hinata"sahut naruto

"HINATA?"sahut mereka berdua histeris

Dan naruto pun langsung lari mencari hinata,tapi bell pun berbunyi jadi naruto tak sempat menemukan hinata

(2 hari sebelum promnight,di rumah megah naruto)

"Naruto,kamu nanti ke promnight sama siapa?"sahut mamanya naruto yaitu kushina

"Sama hinata,mah"sahut naruto yang lagi mau meminum jus jeruknya

"Hinata?,dia keluarga mana?aduh naruto kamu itu harusnya sama orang terpandang seperti shion atau sakura gitu"sahut kushina yang mulai ber api api

"Ahhhhhhh,mamah mereka itu cuman mementingkan harta mah mereka matre"sahut naruto

"NARUTO!,kalau kamu berarti menentang mamah nanti akan mamah jodohkan dengan orang,mau kamu"sahut kushina

Tapi naruto tak menjawab dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cepat

"NARUTO,buka pintunya kamu itu sangat tidak sopan,NARUTO,NARUTO!"sahut kushina dan langsung pergi karena pintu kamar naruto tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tadi

(1 hari sebelum promnight di sekolah)

Tapi saat 1 hari lagi menjelang promnight hinata selalu menjauh dari naruto dan menghindar karena dia mendapat ancaman dari sakura karena naruto mau di jodohkan denganya,tapi saat di taman naruto pun tak sengaja bertemu hinata yang sedang menangis di belakang pohon dan naruto pun menghampirinya

"Hinata?,hinata kamu kenapa,apa salah aku kenapa kamu terus menjauh dari ku hinata?"sahut naruto pada hinata

"Na-naruto –kun se-sedang a-apa hiks...,di-disini"sahut hinata yang menahan tangisnya di depan naruto

"maaf na-naruto –kun a-aku ada u-urusan pe-penting"hinata pun ingin lari tapi tanganya ditahan oleh naruto dan naruto pun langsung mendekapnya

"kenapa hinata?,kenapa kau menjauhi ku,salah aku apa?"sahut naruto,hinata pun tak kuat dengan kehangatan yang diberikan naruto dan hinata pun langsung lari dari naruto

(Promnight)

"aduh hinata mana yah?"sahut hinata

Naruto pun menyebrang tapi dia tidak melihat jalan,dan tiba tiba ada mobil yang ingin menabraknya tapi hinata menyelamatkanya

"NARUTO AWASSS!"sahut hinata yang mendorong naruto lalu hinata pun ditabrak,tapi yang menabrak hinata malah lari dan naruto pun menghampiri hinata

"HINATA!,hinata kamu gak apa apa kan hinata?,tetaplah bersama ku hinata,hei tolong panggil ambulan"sahut naruto pada orang yang melihatnya

"sudah naruto tidak apa apa,uhuk... uhuk"sahut hinata dan hinata pun mengeluarkan batuk darah

"hinata ta-tapi kamu"sahut naruto pada hinata dan hinata dan hinata pun menjawab"te-terimakasih naruto,uhuk se-selama ini ka-kamu sudah membuat hi-hidupku lebih indah,tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan penderitaan ini na-naruto go-gomenasai uhuk uhuk,naruto aishiteru mo na-naruto"sahut hinata dan hinata pun langsung menutup mata dan tak akan bangun kembali

"HINATA!"sahut naruto

"Hinata kamu bercanda kan hinata,ini sungguh tidak lucu hinata,hinata"sahut naruto

"hei kalian kenapa diam saja panggil ambulan cepat!"sahut naruto

Dan orang orang bukanya menelpon ambulan malah menggelengkan kepala dan menangis

"ikhlaskanlah dia anak muda"sahut salah satu dari orang orang itu

"Ta-tapi,hinata kamu tak akan meninggalkan ku sendirian kan hi-hinata?"sahut naruto yang lalu menitihkan air mata

Besoknya

Perkuburan hinata jam 08.30 pagi

Tertulis di batu nisan ini

Hinata hyuuga

27 desember 1994

26 desember 2010

"Padahal besok adalah ulang tahunya tapi a-aku malah,hiks,...hiks.."sahut naruto yang masih memeluk batu nissan hinata

"Sudah ikhlaskanlah naruto nissan,ikhlaskanlah,kalau kau tidak ikhlas kasihan hinata nee-chan"sahut hanabi yang lalu mengelus ngelus pundak naruto

(Besoknya)

Naruto pun bunuh diri dan ia menulis surat dan minta di makamkan di sebelah kuburan hinata

20 tahun kemudian

"kaa-chan kalau aku boleh tau ini kuburan siapa sih?"sahut anak kecil bermata amesty yang bertanya pada ibunya

"Ini adalah kuburan,yang melambangkan cinta sejati seorang keturunan orang kaya yang mencintai seorang gadis biasa "sahut ibu itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hanabi

Lalu dari kejauhan muncul lah seorang bayangan laki laki dan perempuan yang bergandengan dan tersenyum pada hanabi dan anak kecil itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hinata dan naruto yang hidup tenang di alam sana

Owari

Review Please T_TV


End file.
